The PLan
by Charleigh96
Summary: This is the re write of my story 'All His Fault'. You don't have to have read it. Enjoy, and REVIEW!


THIS IS THE RE-WRITE OF 'ALL HIS FAULT'

After the war, the Malfoys were left hanging in the balance. No-one yet knew if they were good, or bad. They had turned at the last minute, and fought for good, but was that the whole story? No-one really knew. Lucius Malfoy planned to change that.

It was a plan. A rushed, torn-at-the-edges kind of plan, but a plan all the same. Lucius finished planning it on a dark night. He thought perhaps it was christmas. He couldn't be sure. He wondered why there was a random tree in the middle of his office. He sat at his desk, with several rolls of parchment and a few quills. There was ink on his face. He didn't know how it had got there.

He called Draco into his office. Time to unveil his masterplan.

"Draco. Please sit down."

"Of course, father." he said, as he strolled over to an armchair.

"I have been thinking."

"No, father, you have been plotting."

"And how, pray tell, did you know?"

"You missed christmas. Mother was quite upset." Ah, so it _had_ been christmas.

"Anyway, do you want to hear the plan or not?"

"Go On, Father"

"You need to marry."

"Yes, well, wait a few weeks, and i'll have proposed to Astoria."

"No. You need to marry for the public." Lucius had, up until now, thought his son was quite clever.

"What?"

"Really, Draco, it is quite simple. The public is thinking. They know we were fighting for good at the end of the war, they're not stupid, but the ministry is telling them, no, Malfoys can't be trusted."

"All of this I know"

"Let me finish, boy. So, we prove our intentions are good, and we dirty our hands a little, letting the public think we have changed."

"So, who exactly would I be marrying?"

"That's where you have your say."

"So, I can go ahead and propose to Astoria?"

"No."

"But-"

"Any mudblood girl."

"WHAT!"

"Any mudblood girl."

"You can't make me."

"This is your inheritance that will be taken from us if we do not prove that we are no longer against muggle borns."

"But, father-"

"No buts, Draco. Choose a mudblood by next week, or i'll choose one for you."

"You bastard. You total bastard. Go to hell"

"I fear it will be you going to hell, Draco." said the elder Malfoy as Draco slammed the door.

~The Next Week~

"So, have you decided?" Asked Lucius, once again having his son before him.

"only if blood-traitors count."

"No."

"Half-Bloods?"

"No."

"Bugger."

"No, the public will not take you being gay very kindly."

"Ha-Bloody-Ha."

"Glad you find me so amusing. I've chosen you a mudblood, if you won't pick one yourself."

"If you want this to happen so much, marry her yourself."

"The thought had occurred to me, but she is so much younger than me, and your mother worldn't be amused."

"Mother's never amused. Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger" he said, as silence filled the room.

"No fucking way, Father, anyone but her."

"You had a week, did you not, to choose? Hm. I thought so. Well, you have one month to get rid of the Greengrass girl and 'acidentally' fall in love with the Granger one."

"No. I will not pass up a woman like Astoria, for a muggle-loving mudblood."

"You will, or I will disown you."

"Fine, Father, but this is for me. I'm never doing you a favour ever again!"

~Two Weeks Later~

It was snowing in diagon alley. Hermione was looking through the shops for some january sales.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Hermione, looking up to see the face of the man she had (quite literally) run into.

"Granger" said Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." she said, in reply, Shock etched on her face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger!" Of course, it wasn't just coincedence. Lucius had made sure that she would be there.

The had a nice little chat. Draco found himself falling asleep at times, and he never let the boredom and disgust show on his face. An hour later, they had arranged a date. Draco was dreading it. Hermione never suspected a thing.

~A Year Later~

Hermione looked up the aisle ahead of her. He was standing there, in a black tux. He didn't turn around until she was halfway up. She never knew he was counting in his head. She never knew he was trying not to cry at the unfairness of it all.

She thought it was love. She thought he had changed. She was partly right, he had changed. He had grown to be a better actor. He was thinking this, as he watched her walking up the aisle.

This was his time to shine. This was his time to show the wizarding world that actually, he was better than the muggleborn-haters. Ha. The irony.

He said his vows with a fake smile plastered on his face. He watched her glow, like a light bulb. He kept himself from laughing. Inside, he wanted to stop the wedding, he wanted to scream at her that she was a stupid mudblood cow, and he wanted to turn around, and find the seat that he knew Astoria was sitting in, and he wanted to propose to her with the ring he had been carrying for a year and two months. It was in his pocket now. She said her vows, and he knew he was in for an eternity of doom.

The only consolation was the wedding night, which Draco thought was pretty good. Not as good as Astoria, not even close, but still. Pretty good is pretty good.

~A Year Later~

Hermione sat upright in her hospital bed. She had a visitor. Draco knocked on the door. Hermione smiled. She properly smiled, and as he walked in she offered him the baby in her arms. He looked at the baby, and He truly smiled, too.

He knew, in that moment, he would never let his baby go. This baby was the very first thing he had actually loved. He looked at Hermione. Her face repulsed him. He could hardly look at her, so he kept on looking at the baby. _His_ baby.

"I have a name, if you're interested?" Hermione broke the scilence.

"Of course."

"Scorpius Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"No. Don't put my name in there."

"What do you suggest instead?"

"Scorpius Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"But, that's your name, with the first name changed!"

"And?"

"Um... Okay. It's not too bad."

"Scorpius it is."

"Yes. Scorpius he is."

And on that note, Draco left Scorpius in his cot, and left the room silently.

~A Year Later~ (Lucius Malfoy's Study)

"You called, father?"

"Yes, Draco, indeed I did."

Seconds passed by as Lucius filed some reports.

"So, what did you call for, Father?"

"Stage three of my plan, son. Time to put it into action!"

"Stage three? Isn't it customary to have stage two before stage three?"

"We, well, you've done stage two."

"And what was stage two?"

"I told you!"

"No, all you said about the plan was that I had to marry Hermione Granger."

"Ah. That was stage one. Stage two was Scorpius. Stage three, my son, is the third and final stage! Oh, you'll like this!"

"Why?"

"Because in the eyes of the public, Draco, you may as well have helped defeat the dark lord. You, along with any Malfoy heirs you produce, will be recognized and accepted by the public! So,no matter what happens to your little wife, you will still hold your status, along with your wealth!"

"No matter what happens? Are you giving me permission to kill her?"

"Giving you permission? Son, I'd be worried if you didn't!"

"What?"

"But, just a word of warning, make it something like...fake her falling down the stairs. If she were to be performing a small household task, and she were to die... Well. Poor, Poor, her!"

"Yes, Father" Draco stood up, his face unreadable. He was deep In thought, so he missed the hurried footsteps as he got closer to the door.

~A Month Later~

Draco saw Hermione sat at the top of the stars. She was playing with Scorpius. He smiled. His boy, the only thing in the world that could melt his heart! He smiled again, before making himself known. Hermione looked up. She saw the love of her life step forward. She smiled at him.

"So...This is It, then?" she said, looking back at Scorpius.

"What?"

"The big accidentally-on-purpose fall down the stairs?"

"Ah. You were listening?"

"Of course. Hanging around you, you know. It rubs off."

"Yeah. Should've warned you, really!"

"Yeah." she let out a small laugh. Scorpius laughed, too. Hermione smiled sadly at him. "You're one of the only things i'll miss." she said to him. Draco saw the look on her face, and god help him, he almost felt sorry for her.

"We'll take good care of him." Draco cursed himself. Now she would think he'd got back with Astoria. Hang on. He never thought that!

"Yes. I rather think you will." She held him over the edge of the stairs, carefully examining the look on Draco's face. "Me or Him? Yeah. Easy question, isn't it? Him. That's what everyone says, huh. I don't know a single person that would choose me." she laughed, and handed Scorpius to Draco. She was beginning to get slightly hysterical. Well, wouldn't you? Faced with impending death?

"Yes, because everything's about _you_ isn't it, Granger." He no longer hid the anger and hate in his voice. He meant to shock her, but it didn't work.

"Do me one favour, Draco."

"What is it? I won't save you. I Won't kill my fath-"

"Good, but that's not what i'm asking you to do. Just... Hear me out."

"Okay...?"

"Thank you. I'm facing death, but Still. Thank you. I loved you long before you married me. I understand that I was part of a plan, and that you never really loved me, but Thank you. I thought my life was over, but then you came along, and we talked. I really enjoyed that. Thank you. I loved my wedding. My dream wedding! Oh, Well. Draco Malfoy, I Love You, and I Always Will." She said. Draco had to hold back the urge to take her hand and apparate all three of them to another country, to live out their lives happily. He understood, though. He understood that she had to die, because now she knew. She knew it was all a plot, and his father would never allow him to take the risk of her telling everyone. This is how it goes. Scorpius laughed, and Hermione placed herself at the top of the stairs, facing him.

Draco reached out, and placed a hand over her heart.

Hermione thought, just for a second, that he might let her live.

Draco pushed, suddenly.

Hermione fell, just as suddenly.

Draco thought how beautiful she looked, as her hair flowed out behind her. The image was ruined, as with a horrible crack, her neck hit the stair.

Scorpius Malfoy cried. He cried tears of love for all the moments he would never share with his mother. He cried tears for Hermione. He cried tears of hatred for his father.

But Scorpius was just over a year old, and after a day and dinnertime, he'd forgotten all about the woman that for a year, he'd had the pleasure of calling _Mother_.

A/N-Okay! It's Here!

Thanks to josephinekhawaja, who left a lovely review. To be honest, I was already thinking of re-writing it, but her review just tipped the balance. I hope you like it, and again, thanks!


End file.
